


Only...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [330]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It is the worst qualifier in the world.





	Only...

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 September 2016  
> Word Count: 304  
> Prompt: only  
> Summary: It is the worst qualifier in the world.  
> Spoilers: Post-series stream of consciousness, taking place nebulously after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was an interesting one to play with. The D20 was adamant that this be about Ann, so much so that the rolls went like this: free, Ann, free, free. I took the hint, but got stuck on what to write. And then this idea hit me and I just ran with it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It is the worst qualifier in the world. It has been used to belittle and render useless so many people, so many dreams. Far worse than any physical blow, it diminishes and destroys the capacity for hope, whether in oneself or in the future.

For as competent and self-possessed as she is, the word can reduce her to far less. Her father used it often when she was growing up, particularly in regard to what he considered the limitations of her sex. If _only_ he could have had a son; if _only_ she could behave like a proper daughter; if _only_ she would marry an appropriate young man. The list could go on and on, but it always boiled down to her lack of a penis. Perhaps the only time he ever raised a hand to her was when she informed him that if he'd wanted a son, he should've had better sperm.

But for as often as it devalues a person, it can also be the push to help them rise above the criticisms and taunts. It can be treated as a challenge to be overcome, a way to build oneself up to a newer, stronger person.

Once she'd stood up to her father, regardless of its resultant beating, she was never intimidated by him again. Resorting to brute violence as he had only proved that he was a weak bully whose only arsenal was terrorization.

She would be a hypocrite to deny that she has used its destructive powers before. But she has also used it as the great motivator that it can be. It's a matter of finesse and knowing one's target goal for the other person. She prefers to use it more positively, of course. Honey to draw in the flies, rather than vinegar, or so the old saying goes.


End file.
